


Since you've been gone

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if...Tyler lost Josh. Or we lost Josh or Tyler? Well, I can only say, that this came to my mind this morning. And i was worked out this, while I was sitting at a cemetary.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since you've been gone

Dear Josh,  
I feel so terrible sad  
Since you’ve been gone  
I have lost my sun  
Since you’ve been gone  
It’s dark and cold all round me  
Since you’ve been gone  
I try to understand why you’ve gone  
But I can’t  
Why did you forget me  
As you were gone  
I dwell on your grave and touch the cool ground  
And long for you  
Only your headstone gives me hold  
When my tears are running down on him  
Since you’ve been gone  
I go to see the places, where we was happy  
To find the ghost of you  
But you wasn’t there  
The memories are ripping my heart  
My soul is smashed in shatters  
Since you’ve been gone  
Josh, why?  
I’m searching you in my dreams  
Walk through dark corridors and tunnel without a light  
And calling for you  
But you didn’t replied  
Since You’ve been gone  
Do you feel alone where you are, now ?  
Are you afraid?  
Wait just a little while  
I will find you  
My life leaves my body already  
Red runlets of my blood are soaking the ground  
I see the sun go down  
And I feel light and free  
And now I can see.. I can hear..I can feel.. you

Everything went well  
Since I’ve been gone


End file.
